The Morbid Angel
by EbonyShroud
Summary: When Dawn's piplup finds a strange pendant in the stream near Hearthome City, Dawn accidentally creates a rip between dimensions and drags the person holding the other pendant into Sinnoh.


It was a beautiful day in the Sinnoh region, the warm weather was perfect for a long hike or pleasant picnic with friends and family. Our heroes are taking advantage of the pleasant day as they trekked onwards toward their next exciting destination, Hearthome City.

"The weather is so nice!" Brock called out from the back of the group, a warm smile on his face.

"Yes, a perfect day to arrive in Hearthome City! I hope the contest hall has finished renovations. It would be so amazing, competing on that huge stage and in front of all those people," Dawn called back, her Piplup in her arms chirping in agreement.

"I can't wait to battle Fantina, I wonder what type of pokémon she uses," Ash said, grinning in anticipation.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu said with a nod, jumping from the rock it had been waiting on and beside Ash.

"How about we take a break at this stream and have lunch," Brock called.

"Alright," Dawn said, spinning and heading back to Brock. The two of them walked off the road and walked towards a flat clearing next to the road.

"But, it shouldn't be far to Hearthome," Ash groaned, Pikachu grinning and darting to where Brock had already begun unpacking his bag.

"We might be close, but we haven't eaten in a couple of hours. If you guys head off to battle or to contests, it could distract you," Brock replied , his grin widening as Ash muttered in annoyance under his breath

"I like that theory. I am going over to the stream and practicing for the contests. Call me if you need any help, Brock!" Dawn called, skipping off with her Piplup following. When she reached the stream, she pulled out a marble-sized pokeball from its location on her bag and released her Buneary. The Buneary glanced at the stream and hopped in place in excitement before focusing on Dawn.

"Alright, Buneary and Piplup. Hearthome City is not that far away, lets get some practice in before we enter a contest," Dawn cheered. The Buneary cheered happily, but Piplup didn't notice her, looking away at the stream.

"Huh, Piplup? What are you doing?" She asked in confusion when she realized that the little pokemon wasn't listening. The Piplup looked at her, then leapt into the stream.

"Piplup!" She cried, looking in the water for her pokémon.

"Dawn, where is Piplup? I thought you were going to train him and Buneary?" Ash said as he walked up, Pikachu hanging off his shoulder.

"Piplup jumped off into the stream. Could you get Buziel to go find him?" Dawn asked flustered. Ash nodded, unhooked the pokeball and released the buziel. The buziel listened to Dawn and dove in. A few minutes later, the two pokémon resurfaced, treading to shore and crawling up onto the mud.

"Piplup, what were you doing?" Dawn asked, getting down to her knees to look the pokémon in the eye. The pokémon opened his beak and dropped a silver pendant into the mud.

"Pip. Piplup pip." It chirped as it flapped its flightless wings, eyes glowing with self-pride and glee.

"Maybe he found it for you?" Ash said. Dawn nodded in an unsure tone and picked up the silver pendant.

* * *

"Where is it?" Satoshi growled, shifting through the old reports of Phantom Thief Dark to find his PDA. He had plenty of time; the bell at the Azumano Institue rings in a few hours. But he hated when he lost the PDA he always carried in case Dark sent out a new warning or a breakthrough happened somewhere. After putting the papers back into a neat stack, he opened a drawer and lifted another stack of research. His silver PDA sat on the bottom. He sighed as he picked it up and stowed it in his bag. He must have put it there while studying last night. Just before he pushed it in, he saw a flash of silver and reopened it. A silver pendant he had nearly forgotten about sat at the bottom of the drawer, glimmering up at him as if in anticipation.

"_What's that, Satoshi-sama?" _Krad suddenly asked in amusement. Satoshi stiffened in slight anger before taking a slow calm breath and forcing himself to avoid becoming angry.

"Its an old Hikari artifact. It is supposed to bring people together when people touch it. The other half has been missing for over a thousand years," Satoshi growled. Krad laughed, a reaction that was hard for Satoshi to ignore. He picked it up by the chain, opening another drawer to put the pendant in.

"_Afraid to touch it and find someone in your room?" _Krad taunted. Satoshi tensed in anger.

"_Come on, prove you can touch the pendant," _Krad laughed. Then, the pendant began to give off a light, a pure almost innocent white.

"No, damn it." Satoshi said before the light let loose a brilliant flash, completely blinding him before his senses failed.

* * *

"Woah, what was that loud noise?"

"It sounded like some sort of explosion. Hey, who's he?"

"Hey, are you alright?" Satoshi heard a male voice ask, a hand roughly shaking his shoulder helped him shake off the faint.

"Don't…touch me…" Satoshi groaned, slowly sitting up and opening his eyes. Bright light temporarily blinded him. Light that should not be on in his room. As his eyes finally adjusted, he took in his surroundings sourly. He was somewhere in the countryside, nowhere he had been before. The person who had tried to help him was a black-haired boy with a black and green shirt, blue jeans, and a hat. Beside him was a young girl with black hair, black shirt, light pink skirt, and a white and pink bandana on her head.

"Hey, no need to be rude. We were just trying to help," The girl said as she crossed her skinny arms, glaring at him in annoyance. Satoshi ignored her and slowly got up.

"Where am I?" He asked softly.

"We are close to Hearthome City," The girl remarked as she helped the boy stand up.

"Hearthome City, there is no such city in Japan. Where on Earth am I," Satoshi quietly remarked.

"_Try another dimension, Satoshi-Sama," _Krad suddenly answered.

"Hey, are you lost? My name is Ash and this is Pikachu," The boy said, gesturing to a strange creature that had peeked around the boy's legs in curiosity. It was like an overlarge mouse with yellow fur, long pointy ears tipped with brown, and brown eyes. The creature twitched its nose as it stared at them.

"And I am Dawn," The girl squeaked.

"What country is…gnh" Satoshi started, then groaned as pain suddenly hit him. He recognized the splitting headache, the feeling of the skin on his back being ripped, and the boiling heat that enveloped his body.

"No," Satoshi groaned as he sank to his knees in pain, wincing as he felt the changes he refused to let loose.

_"I am afraid, dear Satoshi, that I am coming out," _Krad replied humorously.

"What's wrong?" Dawn yelled in confusion.

"Is he having a seizure?" Ash asked in reply, about to step forward when suddenly pure white feathers began to blow from the back, nearly obscuring the boy. All that could be seen was the faint outline of the boy's body, rigid in pain.

"What is going on?" Brock called as he ran from where he had been cooking, attracted by the loud noises and yells.

"Something is wrong. Dawn, hold on!" Ash said as Dawn raced to help the boy. She disappeared into the swirling mass of feathers, and then was launched out, landing several feet away to hit the ground and skid backwards on her back.

"Dawn, are you alright?" Brock said as he rushed to her side. She slowly sat up, holding her stomach and wincing in pain.

"Hey, what was that for?" Ash shouted, turning to the boy. To his shock, a new man stood in front of him. Where the boy had ear-length light blue hair, this one had short golden hair with one thick strand hanging in front of his face. He had golden slitted eyes and pure white clothes. From his back, white wings billowed out.

"What a pathetic world..." The newcomer remarked, ignoring Ash and looking at the serene countryside.

"I was talking to you, why did you hurt Dawn?" Ash yelled, stepping forward angrily.

"I did it because she was there," The man replied, glaring chillingly at Ash.

"That is no excuse for hurting people, that's cruel!" Brock shouted as he slowly helped Dawn up.

"I have no patience to listen to your self-righteous shit," He said before turning away.

"You think you are so tough! I challenge you to a pokemon battle," Ash yelled, pointing at the man's retreating back. The man stopped and looked interestedly over his shoulder.

"A battle, a puny defenseless human against me?" He humorously taunted, a self-confidant smirk forming on his face.

"We will show him puny, go Pikachu!" Ash yelled, the mouse-thing jumped forward and growled. Sparks jumped from red spots on the face.

"You plan to attack me through this rodent?" The man said suspiciously as he turned around and glared at Pikachu.

"Pika," Pikachu growled angrily, electricity sparking from its red cheeck-pouchs.

"Come on, send out your pokemon and let's start the battle!" Ash yelled.

"I have no idea what a pokemon is, but I do not truly care. You said we'd fight, not send out this creature. It's as pathetic as you are," Krad growled.

"Fine, Pikachu! Use quick attack!" Ash yelled.

"Pika pi!" The creature yelled, and started racing towards him at a quick speed.

"Too slow," Krad remarked with a nasty smile as he lifted his hand. Pikachu yelped as he was suddenly lifted off the ground and thrown backwards. The pokemon struck a tree and fell into the bushes out of sight.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled, going to run to his pokemon. But he only took a couple of steps before pain engulfed him and made him freeze where he stood. Dawn and Brock stared in shock as Ash began to glow.

"We are not finished with the battle," Krad remarked as he slowly clenched his glowing hand. Ash started to scream in pain.

"Ash!" Dawn yelled, trying to run to his crumpled form. Brock quickly stopped her.

"Mortals are so easily broken," Krad remarked as he released his magic. The boy slumped forward, landing on his face in the mud and not moving.

"_ASH_!" Dawn yelled, attracting Krad's attention. He turned and looked at him, a dark smile playing on his face.

"Are you as willing to die?" He remarked in amusement. Dawn shrieked as the older boy quickly dragged the girl away, leaving Krad alone in the clearing. Krad walked past the body and picked up the pendant the girl dropped. Then, he took one of his white feathers and created a portal back into Satoshi's apartment and quickly departed the world.

* * *

Satoshi sighed as he finally stepped into the halls of the school he attended. An hour had passed since he finally returned and regained control of his body from Krad. Ignoring the constant babble in the halls, he procedded to the classroom and sat in his seat. Two seats down, a girl and two boys were chatting.

"Did you see, a new game is coming out," One said excitedly.

"This should be the fourth generation, right?" The second boy remarked.

"Yes, I can't wait to see what kind of pokemon are in it!" The girl giggled. Satoshi, who had been pulling out a text book for reading, froze as he heard the word pokemon.


End file.
